Toute belle chose à une fin
by 0-Wrecked-0
Summary: Une lettre d'adieux d'Alyss Vessalius à Jack Frost.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, voilà le prologue de ma première fiction, ce n'est pas très beau mais je tenais à poster ce premier écrit :)**

 **Une lettre d'Alyss Vessalius destinée à Jack Frost, une lettre d'adieux.**

* * *

 _Mon cher et tendre,_

 _Il est temps pour nous de se quitter, je ne peux pas te retenir éternellement à mes côtés, tu es l'esprit de l'hiver, tu ne peux pas priver le monde de l'hiver, sans l'hiver, sans toi, il n'y a pas de Noël, sans toi il n'y a pas tout ces enfants heureux, qui s'amusent dans la neige, sans toi le monde serrait dépourvu de toute trace de joie.. Et en te gardant à mes côtés je prive ce monde de cette merveille que tu es, mon monde à moi. C'est toi, et tes miracles. Je t'ai aimé, toi un esprit. Tu m'as aimé, moi une mortelle. Nous nous sommes aimés, pourtant nous sommes si différents. Tu es immortel, tu es jeune à jamais. Moi je suis vouée à une fin tragique, à vieillir petit à petit et mourir doucement, et je ne veux pas de toi à mes côtés pour voir et vivre ça, alors je te libère._

 _Oui Jack, tu as parfaitement compris.. Toute belle chose a une fin. Et notre fin est proche. Même si je ne le veux pas et toi non plus, nous sommes obligés. Un monde sans neige depuis trois longues années, n'est ce pas suffisant ? J'ai privé les populations de Noël sous la neige, j'ai privé les enfants de leur bonheur dans la neige, je t'ai privé de ça, de tout ce que tu aimais faire. Mais maintenant, Jack. Il est temps pour toi de geler tout ce beau monde.. De faire tomber cette chose que tu affectionnes temps. Noël approche, vas recouvrir le monde de cette douce chose qui te ressemble tant, mets la pagaille à Pâques, suis discrètement les petites fées, vas t'amuser en modifiant les rêves de Sab, sois toi. Sois toi-même sans moi. Vis ta vie sans moi. Agis comme tu l'as toujours fait avant moi, reprends tes bonnes vieilles habitudes. Fais tomber de la neige le 8 octobre pour moi d'accord? Pour Lacie et moi, notre anniversaire, tu t'en rappelles?_

 _Jack tu as l'éternité devant toi, et moi quelques misérables années.. La vois-tu la différence?Je vais mourir, et toi tu me verras mourir, on s'était promis l'éternité mais c'était puéril. L'éternité n'est pas à mes côtés, ces trois années ont été les plus belles et les plus magiques de ma pitoyable existence. Moi Alyss Vessalius, pathétique humaine, et toi, Jack Frost, esprit de l'hiver, nos chemins se quittent à présent._

 _Je t'aime mon cher et tendre Jack_

 _Ta tendre Alyss_

* * *

 **Pourrais-je avoir des avis, s'il vous plaît? Ma première fiction et je ne sais pas si je poste les premiers chapitres...**


	2. Chapter 1

Cette lettre. Elle l'a brisé. Détruit. Anéantit. Il l'a relisait sans cesse, à chaque lecture il souffrait le martyr, mais il continuait. Cette lettre était la seule chose qui le rattachait indirectement à sa dulcinée. Il la lisait chaque jours, relisant inlassablement cette toute petite phrase qui représentait tout pour lui _Je t'aime mon cher et tendre Jack._

Dieu seul sait à quel point Jack aime encore Alyss, mais celle-ci.. En ce moment même doit être.. Elle doit être dans un monde meilleur. Jack ne veut pas, et ne souhaite pas, penser ou prononcer le mot « morte » avec le prénom Alyss dans la même phrase, pour lui c'est tout bonnement inconcevable. Cela doit faire bien.. piouf.. Un siècle que leur belle histoire a pris fin. Un siècle qu'il ère sans conviction, enfin depuis peu, il a repris goût à la vie, grâce à ses nouveaux amis, les Gardiens, et surtout, surtout grâce aux enfants qui croient en lui.

Aah ces enfants, Jack ne se lassera jamais de les regarder s'émerveiller devant ses petits tours de farce avec sa magie. En eux, ils revoient Alyss, à leur première rencontre.

 **Flash-Back**

 _ **Une petite fille courrait seule dans la neige, elle pleurait et couinait de temps à autre. Elle semblait apeurée. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 7 ans, mais elle était déjà habillée comme les jeunes femmes, dans ses yeux se reflétaient peur, colère, tristesse, et un voile d'émerveillement.**_

 _ **Son visage faisant mature, trop mature pour son âge, on pourrait presque croire qu'elle a en trop vu pour une petite comme elle.**_

 _ **Elle courut encore quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter dans une petite grotte, elle souffla un grand coup avant de se retourner et de regarder derrière elle. Un château occupait tout le paysage. A première vue il est terrifiant, il semble froid et sans vie... La petite fille regarda encore quelques instants cette bâtisse avant de s'effondre au sol en pleurant.**_

 _ **Quand sa tête touche le sol recouvert de neige, elle mit instinctivement ses mains sur ses petites oreilles rougies par le froid.**_

 _Si tu ne te couvres pas les oreilles, Jack Frost te les mordra..._

 _ **Elle avait prononcé cette phrase comme un robot, programmé pour le dire dans une situation comme celle-ci, elle répéta cette phrase en boucle, les yeux dans le vide, son visage n'exprimait plus aucun sentiment, toute peur était partie. Ne laissant place qu'à un visage dénudé de sentiments.**_

 _ **Elle semblait se reconnecter au monde en voyant deux pieds nus, devant ses yeux.**_

 _ **Elle sursauta avant de se redresser en poussant un petit cri apeuré en découvrant un jeune homme devant elle, elle n'était pas folle il y a seulement une minute de ça elle était seule et la voilà maintenant face à un inconnu.**_

 _ **Inconnu qui semblait surpris, mais en même temps heureux de la réaction de la petite. Une chose le marqua à jamais en croisant son regard : l'émerveillement qui pétillait dans ses petits yeux mauves.**_

 **Fin flash-back**


End file.
